A Reunion of Sorts
by CeilidhMae
Summary: What was supose to be a relaxing reunion turns into a race to save a young life. Sora has her own Reunion with an old aquantice in the E.R while doing some soul searching, and remembering. Only one more chapter to go! Please R&R!
1. Prologe

Prologue:

"Anyone home?" Sora called out as she ended the large airy kitchen. The smell of breakfast was still in air, bacon and eggs, and the dishes still sat in the dish pan waiting to be put away. She moved to the kitchen, moving her daughters coat from where it had been tossed onto a chair to the hook by the door. Kicking off her shoes, she walked into the hallway, looking for any signs of life. It was a little untidy, and a welcome change to the sterile environment of the hospital.

"Mama! Mama!" The screech of her delighted three year old daughter met Sora's ears before the youngster came tearing out of her room, dragging her father (decked out and ready for a princess tea party) out with her.

"Hey sweetie," Sora smiled as she bent down and lifted her daughter into her arms. She chanced one look at her husband before asking, "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Tea party!" The youngster squealed delightedly, "Daddy's a princess mama!"

Sora grinned as she looked at her husband, "that he is sweetie." She said simply. By this time he had reached both of them, leaning over he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "now that Charles, really becomes you." She said with a smile. Her daughter squirmed in her hands irritably before demanding to be put down. "Alright, alright. There you go sweetheart. Oh, Issa where's Mark at?" She asked, she hadn't seen her son for two days. He had spent the weekend at a friends place.

A meak, "I'm in here mom." Came from Issa's room as well and the young girl started giggling as she turned back to her mother, "Marky's a princess too mama!" She squealed as she ran back to her room. Sora smiled as she shook her head, her daughter was back in a few minutes tugging at her fathers shirt, "you coming back?" She asked him, her blue eyes the mirror image of him.

"Later sweetie, go play with Mark for a little while, I have to talk to your mother." Charles smiled and handed his daughter the crown that had been perched on top of his bald head. She looked at him with a bright smile before running back to the bedroom.

"Gee, thanks Charlie." Mark called from where he was seated around a small table in the room.

Sora chuckled to herself as they made their way to the living room. It was large and well put together like the rest of the house, but still homey feeling. Sora loved it. It had taken a few months after the end of the war to convince Charles that it would be fine for them and their small family. She sat on the couch with him beside her, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Did any of them call today? I know Grace and Hawk are flying out tomorrow, and Beej and Peg are flying out on Friday. Urrgg, why did I volunteer to have the reunion here this year Charles?" She asked. Her brown eyes couldn't hide how tired she was, nor could her voice. Spending twelve hours in the E.R had really drained her.

Charles thought for a minute before speaking, "Well, this morning we went out to the barn, Honoria was hear to see Hailey and Thomas wanted to do some riding, and of course that meant Isabella wanted to go out. So I don't know if anyone called then. Since we've gotten back though, only Margaret has called. She wanted to know if we still had room, I told her I didn't know, that you had taken over that part of the planning…I said I'd get you to call her back." He finished simply. Sora just glared, great just one more thing to do before bed time.

"Alright, any idea what Father Mulcahy's doing? Or Klinger? Or Colonel Potter? Of course Margaret can stay here! She'd never speak to me again if I didn't let her see Issa again." Sora smiled, her daughter had been named after her old Major, Isabella Margaret Honoria Winchester had charmed most of her old buddies from Korea that met her.

Charles laughed inwardly and leaned over to kiss his wife's forehead, "don't worry about it Sora, get some sleep then call her. Remember though, we have to pick up your sister, Pierce and Tyler tomorrow afternoon around 4:30. You do have tomorrow off don't you?"

Sora nodded then shrugged, "as off as possible I'll be on call all week but I don't have any booked appointments. I just hope the next couple days are uneventful to say the least." She said with a sigh. A soft thump sounded beside her before the soft pads of a cats paws kneaded at her legs and stomach, "hey beautiful," she told the mid sized Siamese as he made himself comfortable on her lap. She snickered slightly, petting his dark body and letting him settle himself. Looking at the clock on the opposite wall she yawned, "I wish it wasn't so early! I'll never sleep again if I go to bed now. Maybe I'll head out to the barn." She said simply petting the cat.

Charles nodded his head before starting to raise, "whatever you decide is up to you, but I have a tea party to finish," he grinned childishly before continuing, "oh, and Honoria and Connor said they'd watch Isabella for us if we needed them too, but there will be a couple children coming, so she should be fine here…And Carrie called after you left last night. She said that Korri had arrived and she was introducing her to the Admiral again tomorrow. Also that they still need a jockey for Isnor." He shrugged before heading back to the room were giggles from his little girl could still be heard.

Sora just sighed. Hopefully this reunion went over well for everyone. That way she'd be able to go back to the hospital and work till Christmas. Then her and Charles both would take the kids up to Cape Cod with the family, possibly drive out to see Grace, Hawkeye and Tyler for a day or so, then start the year over again. But the next year she'd be one year closer to retirement, and one year closer to being able to devote herself to her family only.

--  
So, here's the family life. Next chapter will be shorter and probably boring as people start to arrive and Sora's and Charles house are over run with a LOT of people, some familiar and some not.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrivals

Chapter 1: Arrivals.  
Sora yawned and grumbled as the alarm sounded; telling her it was time to get up. Rolling over she hit it (with perhaps too much force), and just laid there for a minute. It was about six o'clock in the morning; at least that was a lay in from the usual four or five in the morning. Sora grumbled as she listened to her husbands content snoring, it was very tempting to throw a pillow at him. Instead, she got up and dressed quickly in the chilly morning air and left the room.

First, she had to check on her daughter. Isabella was still sleeping soundly in her bed, but she'd be up soon enough. The youngster was angelic in Sora's eyes. Isabella looked so much like her father, or better yet her aunt, that there was no denining that she was a Winchester. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders, and piercing bright blue eyes saw everything. The only think really she had gotten from her mother was the curls. Were it seemed most of the Winchesters had straight hair, Isabella had the light and bouncing curls from the Malone side. Sora unconsciously ran her figures through her own shoulder length, curly, auburn hair.  
Across the hall was her sixteen year old son's room. The soft snoring led her to look in on him. She smiled. While Isabella could be mistaken as Honoria's daughter, Markus was Sora's child through and through. He was a little taller then his mother, but still slim and muscular. His hair was cut short, but curled at the ends. His eyes were a dark blue (different from Sora's chocolate brown ones) and his hair was just a shade lighter of red. Checking her watch Sora sighed, time to get to the barn.  
It was cooler outside then it was in the house, and Sora shivered as she closed the door behind her. Glancing a look at the driveway she noticed only two cars in the drive, one was hers the other Charles's. She sighed in relief that just meant she didn't have to worry about too much noise right now. Stepping off the back step, it took her about five minutes to reach the barn. Pulling out her keys she unlocked the main door and slipped into the front office. It was slightly warmer in here, but not by much. Another door in front of her led to the barn itself, and she didn't hesitate to cross the threshold of the office quickly.  
The interior of the barn was immaculately kept as usual, and it looked like some one had been there a little later then usual. _Probably Markus_, Sora thought. Her son loved to spend as much time in the barn as possible, the horses were his life. As soon as she started down the line of stalls (10 total), horses started sticking their heads over the doors and nickering. She smiled as she stopped outside the stall of a large grey.  
"Hey sweetie," She cooed softly as he stuck his large head over the top of the stall, "how is the little one this morning Candy?" She asked the mare as she looked for the young foal. She found him instantly laying in the bedding. He seemed to be sleeping, but upon hearing Sora's voice he pricked right up, stood and wobbled over. "I suppose that answers my question," she said scratching at the youngsters neck, "it won't be long little fella till you head east for some training. My guess is next year sometime." She said sadly.  
That was the hardest part of running the breeding side of the family business. Letting go of the foals and sending them to Carrie for their final training. Sora felt a prickle of tears as she thought of the youngsters that she had let go. She moved on down the row of stalls, the next one was empty her star mare From Korea with Love (or Korrie) was up at the other facility being bred to her old stud, The Admiral. That would be a foal to watch from. The last stall she stopped at held a strange gelding in the barn of Thoroughbred broodmares. "Hey Sniper" she said to the paint gelding, "what are you up to boy?" She scratched his ears. He had been her western mount for a long time, and now at the age of 17 was teaching her daughter the ropes, and had taught her her son.  
After seeing the horses again, Sora went about her chores. Feedings came first, then turn outs, then stall mucking. All of which kept her quiet busy for the better part of the morning. She was on her last stall when the barn door opened. "Hello?" She called as she peered around the stall door, wondering who was here.  
"Mama, Daddy says it's nearly time to get ready and go!" Her daughter called as she sprinted down to where her mother was.  
"Isa! You know better, no running in the barn. You don't want to scare the horses do you?" She scolded and asked her daughter.  
Isabella stopped and a look of shock crossed her face, "No mama! Sorry mama!" She started quickly.  
Sora smiled, Isa was a good kid, but still just a little kid. She stepped out of the stall and nodded, "Alright then, come on sweetie, let's go get ready. We're going to be picking up you Aunt Grace and Uncle Hawkeye soon." She told her daughter as the approached the equipment room.  
"Is Tyler coming with them?" She asked quickly. Isabella was always excited to have her cousin come down.  
"Yep, I think so sweetie." Sora told her. As soon as everything was put away, she scooped her daughter up and carried her towards the house. She met up with Charles have way, and automatically Isabella wanted to see her father.  
"Come here then, my little southern belle," He told her as she went from her mothers arms to her fathers, "Sora we're going to be having more visitors then expected today sweetie. Margaret's flying in today, and I just got a call from the Colonel Potter, I guess him and Mildred could only get a flight in for today, it lands about an hour or two after the others. And I think Bj and Peg are flying in today as well instead. Sora?" He stopped before turning around to see his wife's face decked out in horror.  
"All of them? Today? What! Ah, ok, ok. That's fine. It's a good thing the Colonel and Bj's flights will be later. We can bring the others back here first…"Sora stopped and sighed. This would be interesting.

The airport was bustling when Sora and Charles arrived and began looking for the others. They had decided to leave Isabella home with Markus for the day. There just wouldn't be enough room for everyone in the car, even if they brought both. "Who's landing first? Any idea?" Sora asked her husband, a little irritable that they really didn't know when their friends were coming in.  
"I think Grace and Peirce are, but I'm not sure…"Charles trailed off as he looked at the departure and landing listings.  
"Sora! Over here! Oh it's been too long!" The excited voice of Margaret Houlihan caught Sora's ears and she turned to end up face to face with her best friend. A grin broke out on her face as she grabbed the other women in a tight hug.  
"Margaret! It's has been hasn't it? Oh you look wonderful! Wait till you see Isabella again! Oh!" Sora couldn't help but trip over her words even more as she gave her friend another hug.  
Margaret didn't even say anything just returned the hug and smiled for a minute. "Yes, were is Isabella at Sora? I haven't seen her since she was a babe in arms." Margaret couldn't help but look around for her "adopted niece".  
"She's home with Markus, we're picking up Hawk, Grace and Tyler soon too, then coming back to pick up Colonel Potter, Mildred, Bj and Peg later tonight. Their not suppose to be here till after supper." Sora explained to her friend shaking her head, "I have a feeling I'm going to go insane soon." She said with a laugh.  
Margaret laughed right along with her, "Yeah, I suppose you would. Having Hawkeye AND Bj in the same house, could you imagine if someone had gotten a hold of Trapper as well?" She asked her eyes a bit wide.  
"We won't be that bad now Margaret," A voice came again from behind. This time, it was Margaret's turn to jump as Sora grinned and moved to hug her sister and nephew. Hawkeye just laughed as he returned the hug that Sora bestrode on him next.  
Charles just stood there during most of the exchange. During the war (and even after it) he had always been more worried and involved in his own affairs. As far as he was concerned, it would have been better to just forget the whole thing had happened. However, Sora had other plans. Her sister had married Hawkeye, and Sora had insisted on naming their daughter after Margaret…He should have realized that there would be no going back, and he was stuck with them.  
"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it Peirce!" Charles laughed; he already knew that they'd be in for a wild ride for the week.  
"Charles! How good it is to see you again old buddy!" Hawkeye cried out as he grabbed Charles in a tight hug.

"Pierce, it's been a whole year, it's hardly been that long, and"Charles laughed quietly to himself, "I'd hardly called us old buddies it's more…"

Hawkeye cut him off quickly with a grin spreading on his face, "that's right! It's more like family isn't it! I mean I married Grace, you married Sora and they say their sisters…That would make us brother-in-laws!" He said before bursting out in full laughter.

Charles just grumbled for a minute, finding it hard to find the words to speak. "Well, be that as it may," He began before straighten out and looking at the people in front of him, "maybe we should just head back to the house? Bj and Peg's plane will be landing in two hours, and we really need to get you four back to the house first.

Sora smiled and just nodded before speaking, "yes that we do. We have both cars, Hawk and Tyler can go you Charles, you still have the safety seat in the car, I don't." She explained, "Grace and Margaret can come with me..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when a wave of nausea came over her.  
"Are you ok Sora?" Margaret asked noticing her friend's sudden unsteadiness.  
Sora nodded, "yeah I think so. I've been working a lot, and not eating or sleeping right. That's probably it." Sora hurried through her speal as she ushered the group to the door, "come on, lets get you guys back to the house, Isabella can't wait to see you Margaret, she's more then likely driving Markus insane!" She said with a laugh.  
Grace had been quiet up till now, but her green/brown eyes had been watching, and now she spoke. "Sora, you really look exhausted, why not let me drive?" She asked putting her hand out for the keys.  
Sora nodded and handed the keys to Grace. She was tired she wouldn't argue that, couldn't argue that. Soon they were moving again and Sora was thankful. Getting into the car, she sat in back with Margaret, only half listening as her friend talked about her life after Korea.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Realization & a Call

**Chapter 2: A Realization & a Call****.**

_Urrg! When will this end?_ Sora thought to herself as she threw herself on the bed belly first. She soon regretted it as she jumped up heading for the bathroom. Kneeling by the toilet she let it all come up, supper, the drinks, everything. When she finished she sighed and wiped her mouth. Standing she looked in the mirror and sighed again. She looked terrible. Her face was pale and her eyes a little dull. Her hand automatically went to her stomach as she voiced her question in a small voice, "when will this end?" She looked down and suddenly knew the answer, 'in nine months." She squeaked to herself.

She had known she was pregnant, or rather suspected it for the last three days, since the first wave of nausea was followed by two more on the way home. She closed her eyes and counted slowly to herself. "One, two, three…" She sighed again, thankful that her stomach seemed to have settled itself. _Grace knows something is up and I think Peg suspects something. But what about the others?_ She asked herself. It wasn't like trying to hide this from a bunch of doctors (the majority of them fathers) for the last three days was easy. There was still of course the chance that she had a stomach bug…_No, this isn't a stomach bug. There's no fever or anything else. And it comes and goes…_She thought once more.

A knock on the door snapped Sora back to reality. Grace's soft voice floated in from the other side, "Sora, you ok?" Grace asked her.

_NO! _Sora wanted to scream at the door. Instead though she held her breath once more before speaking, "yeah, I'm fine Grace, what's up?" She asked as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

"Just wondering were you got to, that's all." Her sister was still standing on the other side of the door when Sora stepped out of the bathroom. One look into the green/brown eyes on her sister's face and Sora knew she was in for something.

"Grace…" She began but Grace shook her head once and nodded towards the bedroom that Sora had just come out of. Sora agreed and followed her sister in the large room she shared with Charles. Sitting on the bed she folded her hands on to her lap before looking at them.

"Sora, what's going on? You've been a bit of a…Ah, I don't know how to put this, a bitch maybe? And you've spent more time in the bathroom then anyone else ever has!" Grace told her sister, checking off something on her fingers, "what's going on Sora?" She asked again, "If I had to guess then I'd say you're pregnant, and trying to hide it badly from everyone I might add!" She said sound a bit out of breath.

"I don't know Grace! I think I might be. I'm not saying anything either, and don't you! Not to Hawk, not to Peg or Carrie, no one! I don't want this to get out till I'm sure." Sora explained hurriedly and in a low voice.

"Don't worry Sora, I won't say anything." Grace promised raising her hand up over her heart, "Sisters oath," She said with a grin. It was quiet for a minute before Grace spoke again, "so…If it's not too personal, were you guys…Umm…That is…."Grace trailed off a little flushed.

"Trying?" Sora asked with a smile on her face at her sister's embarrassment, Grace nodded and Sora continued, "Well, sort of…I guess actually no, not really. We were talking about it. Charles is the only son on the Winchester side you know, and wanted to try for a son to carry on the family name…But nothing was planned, or written in stone." She finished before looking at her sister who was grinning from ear to ear; Sora knew there was an identical grin on her own face. "Grace? I think I really am pregnant! Would that be amazing? Oh!" Sora stopped and jumped up to hug her sister tightly. "I'll call Dr. Conway tomorrow and see if she can arrange for me to go in for a test! Oh! I can't wait, I sort of hope it comes back positive now!" Sora knew she sounded like a school girl, but she didn't care, not this time.

"Congratulations Sora!" Grace returned the hug tightly, her eyes shinning with tears.

"Sora?" Came a quiet knock on the door once more. Both sisters looked at each other, wondering how long the other person had been on the other side of the door.

"What is it Bj?" Sora asked after clueing in to who the voice belonged to.

"Phone, Charles says it's the hospital and it sounds serious." He said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Shit!" Sora said simply before heading for the door, she looked back at where Grace was standing and pressed a finger to her lips, a smile behind it. Grace mimicked the gesture, a smile on her face as well. "I'm coming!" Sora said as she pulled open the door and sprinted to the kitchen.

When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to see a group had gathered around the kitchen table, listening intently. They were all doctors, so of course they'd be trying to piece everything together that was happening.

"Ok, here she is Dr. Hipshaw." Charles said as he noticed Sora come into the room. His blue eyes were filled with worry as she took the phone from him. _Shit._ Sora thought to herself.

"Maggie? It's Sora, what's up?" She asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. Next to Sora, Maggie pretty much ran the paediatrics department at Boston Mercy, she had promised not to call unless some major happened.

"Sora? Oh thank goodness! Look there's been a major accident. This girl is in; she's 10 years old, brought in with her younger sister and parents. She's in bad shape, and I mean really bad shape. Connors already here looking at her, she's got a major head injury and he's worried about internal trauma as well. Her sisters better off, I just finished with her, just a broken arm and some bruises, but we're going to need you for the other one." Maggie concluded in a hurry.

It took a minute for Sora to understand the other girl's quick, and thick, Irish accent. Her mind raced with all the possibilities, and all that had happened in the last couple days. "Alright, get her stable Maggie; if possible I want some X-rays and scans done. If not, don't worry about it. Make sure the vitals are written down neatly, so don't let Conner write them. I'm on my way up now." Sora told the other girl. Just before she hung up, she asked one more question, "Do we have a name for her?"

"Yes ma'am, Kathryn L. McIntyre." She said before putting down the phone.

Sora was stunned for a minute afterwards. She put down the phone and muttered one name, "Trapper." Hawkeyes head flew up, looking at Sora questioningly. Sora shook her head before heading for the door and crushing her feet into her sneakers, "I'll be home when I get here." She said before rushing out the door, letting it slam closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: What the hell

**Chapter 4: ****What the hell?  
****  
**"What the hell did she mean by 'Trapper?'" Hawkeye demanded as the door slammed shut behind Sora. He was sure he had forgotten about old Trap, but when Sora had whispered his name again, it all flooded back. Could he be in trouble? Hurt? What?! _Why the hell do you care? He left without a good-bye!_ A voice whispered in his voice.

"He was a good doctor, I hope he wasn't hurt too bad," Colonal Potter siad looking up from where he had been trying to piece together what had happened, "but wait, isn't Sora a surgeon, specializing in Pediatrics?" He asked looking at Charles with a questioning look.

"She is, one of the best too." Charles replied as he listened to the sound of the car leaving the driveway, still a little shocked about what had happened.

"Well why would she say Trapper's name if she's in pediatrics? He's an adult after all, even if he didn't act it." Margaret asked from the door that she hadn't moved from since she heard Sora on the phone.

"Trapper had kids didn't he?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, two girls. But you don't think…" Hawkeye shook his head.

"Damnit." Potter shook his head, "that's what it looks like." He said.

"But we don't know, we'll have to wait till Sora calls or gets home in order to know for sure." Charles said matter of factly.

The group was quiet for a long while after that.All in their own worlds, wondering what was going on, and when they would know. There were some too wondering who 'Trapper' was, as he was before their time. Why would Sora mention the name before bolting out the door? Too many questions and not enough answers. That's how it usually was wasn't it?

It wasn't till ten minutes later, when Isabella, Erin and Tyler both wandered into the kitchen that they snapped out of their own worlds. The questions had to be laid to rest, they had their own to look after.

Sora jumped into the car quickly, and wasted no time in starting the engine. Her brown eyes were worried, and her hands unsteady on the wheel. She knew it had to be Trappers daughter, didn't it? He lived in Boston, and she assumed that Kathy couldn't be his daughters real name, Kathryn was usually shortened wasn't it?

As her stomach tightened Sora felt faint again. "Oh for Heaven's sake! Can't you calm down for just an hour or so? Please?" She asked poking her stomach gentally then laughing to herself. "Can you believe I'm driving at 70 miles an hour, not looking at the road and talking to my stomach? I don't even know if there's a new life in there. And on top of all that, I'm going to see another old war buddy under the worst conditions ever? Man am I ever going over the edge." She laughed again and shook her head.

A couple minutes later she turned into the hosptials parking area. Before jumping out she touched the picture of her two kids, taken when Isa was about a year and a half and smiled. "I love you two, always remember that." She told the picture before jumping out of the car and hurrying inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Trips Down Memory lane

**Chapter 5: ****Trips down Memory lane.**Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, Sora sighed. She wasn't use to putting in such long stretches of surgery anymore. She hadn't been any longer then 3 or 4 hours since leaving Korea, and never had she had such a hard time keeping her cool. _Thank god for Connor! _She thought to herself, _and Maggie. _She smiled at the thought of her brother (head of Neurology) and her second in command Maggie. She couldn't have done it. _Couldn't or wouldn't have? _The voice asked her in her mind. Sora snarled at it, of course she would have! No child, none at all should be blamed for the sins of the father. That's what her mother had always told her…

"Sora? I'm going to explain things to the family. Are you coming or am I doing a solo tonight?" Connor asked her, a goofy grin on his face.

"How can you be so…"Sora stopped, hand on her stomach trying to keep everything in there, "so happy all the time Con?" She asked him, a little more composed.

A look of concern crossed over Connors face as his sister cringed and held her stomach, "it's just part of the job, and it's easier to reassure patients like that." He sat down beside her and gently pulled her arm towards him, checking her pulse, "hey, are you feeling ok Sora? I've never seen you so close to falling apart."

"Fine, just fine Connor. I'll be ok. Come on, let's go see the parents." She said getting up. She waited a second before walking to the sink and cleaning up, and heading out to the waiting room.

--FLASH BACK--

"Come on Sora! Why can't I see him? Contact him? Anything. Hell I haven't even seen a picture of this kid yet!" His voice was a little louder then it shouldn't have been, at least to Sora. It would carry, but she didn't dare tell him that. "You tell me he's mine, but how do I know? All I have is your word. And if he is mine, why is he a Malone? I mean come on…" He trailed off as Sora glared at him, causing him to stop.

"I'll tell you why," She hissed in a low deadly voice, "Because he's my son! You were nothing more then a sperm donor. No, you will NOT see him, no matter what happens. I will not allow my son to be influenced by some low life degenerate, who has no idea how to stay faithful!"

"Excuse me?! Look who's talking here…"

"What? YOU were the married one, I wasn't, and you just forgot to mention the existence of a certain Mrs…"

"Don't you dare mutter her name. Never have I stopped loving my wife or the girls…"

"No, no you didn't. You just didn't see a reason to be tied down did you? Look you lasted thirteen years with out seeing him; you'll survive a while longer! Just go home to Boston and enjoy your care free life, don't bother contacting him!" Sora hissed once more before storming out of the tent and heading towards the mess tent for coffee. Damn that McIntyre, her life was perfect before he came back into it….

-- BACK--

"Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre?" Sora asked as calmly as possible. Her nerves were still shot and she knew she looked horrid, which wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it would convince them that she'd come right out of surgery, that she didn't have to sit and debate everything.

"How is she? Oh my god, is she going to be alright?" The woman asked as she stood up and took two wobbly steps towards them before her husband caught her by the hand.

Sora felt her throat tighten and her eyes fill with tears. She was a mother herself, if she knew what the doctors were going to say…If someone had come to tell her that Markus or Isabella weren't going to be the same again, or that they may never wake up...Just because she would know and understand that the doctors had tried their best won't help her any…

"…So, pretty much at this moment we're not completely sure if she'll come out of the coma she's in right now. I believe that she should be relatively fine if she's awake in the next 48 to 72 hours. Anytime after that though and we're looking at even more damage." Connor was explaining everything, well. He was the better choice right now.

"Dr. Malone, is there anything else you'd like to add?" Connor asked her after he was done.

Sora quickly snapped back to her normal self, the line was so typical it was almost like reading a script. "No, I think you covered it. However, with all that being said, I have high hopes for her recovery. She's young and healthy so she should recover quickly." She said with a smile. _There you go again, lying through your teeth. _Sora scolded herself. It surprised her just how often that line worked. _It's just part of the job_ she told herself, squirming inside.

"Can we see her?" the man asked. When he spoke, it was the first time Sora actually looked him in the face.

It was him. The same curly brown/blond hair and hazel eyes. Usually they would be laughing and shinning, but not now. Sora took a deep breath, trying to get her trembling stomach to calm yet again before speaking. "She's in the I.C.U right now, and needs her rest. With that being said though, I think it would be good for you to see her. I must ask though, that you scrub your hands well, and refrain form touching her. Her immune system is highly compromised right now, and we don't want to deal with an infection as well."

Both parents just nodded. She noticed that the lady (must be Louise) had tears filming in her eyes. The way she held herself told Sora she was a strong women, she had to be to go through with this with both girls (even if the youngest was fine). _I'd need Charles for support, there's no way in hell I'd be able to do this myself, She_ told herself. As they started back down the hall, it hit her that she didn't have to be here, Connor could do it.

"Excuse me, Doctor, I'm going to scoot over to my office, I have some paper work and reports to do for this while it's fresh," she cringed at saying the word 'fresh', come and get me if you need me. Connor just gave his sister a weird look before nodding and continuing on her way. Sora felt relief flow over her before she took off.

Once in her office, Sora more collapsed into her chair then sat. She smiled, and picked up one of the picture frame that sat on table in front of her. It had been taken not long after she had arrived back to the United States and had married one Charles Emerson Winchester III. Although the good father Mulcahy had married them in Korea, Charles (and the rest of the family) had insisted on a wedding ceremony back home.

--FLASH BACK--

"Sora! What are you doing?" Honoria exclaimed, shocked to find her sister-in-law in the barn, and cleaning stalls at the same time. "I know you don't agree with paying people to do that, but come on! Sora it's your wedding day, sort of. Mother, Carrie and Grace are waiting for you upstairs, and now you'll need a shower! Oh!"

Sora just laughed, Honoria had been staying in the small country home with her and Charles for the last week while they planned for a simple, and elegant wedding day. Another fit of laughter over came Sora as she saw the look on Honoria's face, "calm down Honoria. I'm coming, I'm coming. I just needed to relax. Last time I did this was in the middle of an Army compound, and right after it was to the operating room." She told her sister in law.

"That's not happening this time. Nope, now I know you wanted to stay home for a little while first, but you and Charles will be heading to Cape Cod for a week first. You have the rest of your life to clean stalls if you so wish." Honoria explained Sora opened her mouth once to protest before Honoria waved a hand to silence her, "Don't worry about anything! Me and Connor are going to look after Markus while you're gone. And we have someone coming to look after the horses too. It's all been looked after." Sora just nodded and listened to Honoria ramble on, it would be useless to argue with her.

"Sora! There you are! Thank goodness you found her Honoria. Oh!" Her mother in law stopped short, "what is that smell? You weren't in the barn were you?" She asked before continuing on quickly, "oh! Of course you were come on, lets get you into the shower and ready." She stopped for a second, "by the way Sora, there's a letter came for you earlier today. It's in the room." She told her before hurrying in.

A bit curious, Sora headed for the house to see who it could be from. She didn't know anyone that would be contacting her already. She found the letter sitting on the table and picked it up. The writing on the front was in an all too familiar handwriting. She cringed as she opened it up.

_Sora;_

_I'm sorry for being such an ass. I shouldn't have pressured before I left. Maybe you'll understand some day, but then I hope you don't._

_Congratulations on your marriage, he's a very lucky man._

_Yours__ truly.  
J.F.X.M._-- BACK--

Sora shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. Removing the back of the picture frame, the wrinkled letter fell out from were she had stood it. Weather it was hormones running wild, a lack of both, or a bit of both she didn't know. She sighed before looking at the time. Eight O'clock, Dr. Conway should be getting here soon. Standing up, she poked her head ok to where her receptionist sat.

"Kelly? Could you get Dr. Conway to come see me as soon as she can please? It's pretty important." She asked the pretty blond girl that was sitting at her desk.

"Not a problem Dr. Malone, anything else?" She asked, stopping midway through opening the cabinet behind her.

"Yes, I'm in a call if anyone needs me. Unless Maggie or Connor needs me for the Kathryn case please." She asked with a smile then added, "Or if Dr. Conway comes in."

"Sure thing Sora." Kelly replied before starting the days work.

Turning and closing the door quietly. She sat back down before picking up the phone. After dialling the number she waited a few seconds before a voice on the other line spoke, "Hello? Charles? Thank goodness." She stopped for a moment, "yes everything's fine. I just needed to talk to someone…"

Ok, so I don't know what i'm doing after this...lol. I'm thinking of seeing whats going on at the house, or hospital...Ummm...Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Alls Calm on the Home front

Chapter 6: Alls Calm on the Home front.

"Sora? Are you ok?" Charles asked as he listened to his wife's voice on the other end affirm that she was fine. "Are you sure? You sound, off." He said simply. He was a little worried; Sora was always easy going and cool under pressure, now she sounded panicked.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine Charles. I just spent 6 hours in surgery putting a bore hole in a 13 year olds head, trying to relieve pressure. Then I had to stand and listen as Connor explained it. Urrg." She explained to him as she sighed, "How is everyone? I'm not going to be home for a while. Hopefully I'll be back for the dinner party though." Sora trailed off waiting for a reply.

"It's all fine Sora. The kids are in the yard, I'm just cleaning up after breakfast…" He trailed off and scowled at Sora's laughter on the other end.

"Three years ago Charles, would you have seen yourself doing dishes? Or hosting a party for the group? Things have changed haven't they?" Sora remarked.

"Yes, they have, but that hardly matters…"

"Hold on Charles. Yes Kelly? Send her in then." Sora spoke to her receptionist, "Charles? I got to get going. Dr. Conway's here to see me. I'll call back tonight. Love you." She said quickly.

"Love you too. I'll be here." Charles replied before hearing a click on the other end. Charles shook his head as he hung up the phone and walked back to the sink. Sora was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it. She had been so agitated the last couple days, and chopping it all up to the amount of people that were here just didn't work.

"Hey Charlie, do you want some help?" Markus asked coming into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going over to Susan's today?" Charles asked, cringing a bit as his step son called him Charlie.

Markus shrugged and looked at the clock, "She won't be home till 4 O'clock, and it'll only take me fifteen minutes to walk over." Charles looked up at the clock; it was only eight-thirty in the morning.

"I didn't realize that it was still that early. I'll take the help if you don't mind." Was the response he gave him.

Markus nodded and walked over to the sink and picked up the dishes to clean. He chuckled to himself for a second before speaking again, "when I first met you Charles," Charles looked from the cupboard where he was putting away a plate to look at Markus, "I never thought of you as the dish washing type. But then I don't think anyone did…" He trailed off before he went too far.

Charles just looked at him before turning away shaking his head, "You're a lot like your mother Mark." He said simply, and quietly.

"And is that a bad thing?" Markus asked, raising an eyebrow to look at his stepfather.

"No, defiantly not!" Charles retorted a bit harsher then he meant to. He took a deep breath and sighed before speaking, changing the topic as he usually did. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do after high school?"

Markus shrugged before washing a few more dishes and placing them in the draining pan. "No, not really. I want to help people and that's about it." He said simply.

Charles nodded before picking up another dish and wiping it clean before replacing it in the cupboard. His mouth opened once to speak, but he shut it again. They worked in silence for a while.

"Look at poor little Jack, you'd think he never saw a horse before, or pony I suppose." Mark said with a laugh as he watched Radar's little boy cling tightly to the saddle.

"He does, doesn't he. Isabella will show him how it's done though by the looks of it." Charles said with a laugh as his daughter and Margret led Sniper out to where the boy and Hailey while Honoria held the mare.

"Yeah, she's always trying to help people out isn't she? She's such a sweet kid." Markus replied with a smile. It was no secret that he was very proud of his little sister.

"She is. Both of you are like your mother. All three of you are helpful and put people before yourselves." Charles told him, a small smile on his face.

"Ah, Charlie you're not that bad yourself." Markus told him with a laugh, "Come on, these are done lets go out with them." He suggested. Charles nodded before placing the towel down and heading outside to where adults and kids a like were having a blast.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Good News at Last.

"Sora?" Kelly's head peaked into the office, "Dr. Conway's here." She told her.

"Send her in Kelly, thanks." Sora replied. She said good bye to Charles and hung up the phone quickly. By the time she was done, Darlene Conway was already sitting in front of her looking a little suspicious.

Although Sora tried to speak first, Darlene cut her off with a hand, "what's the matter Sora? Normally you stay as far away from me as possible. Nothing too serious I hope?" She asked.

"No, not serious per say." She told him before continuing, "I need a pregnancy test, but I need to keep it on the down low for a while please." She told her with a sigh.

"On a down low? Ok, well come on then, I'll set everything up. Will you be here tomorrow or should I contact you at home?" She asked her.

"I'll be here till I find out for sure what's going on. I'll be down to your office in a bit. Thanks Darlene." She said as the tall, dark haired doctor left the office shaking her head. Sora smiled to herself and patted her stomach thoughtfully, "Not that I'll actually need the test, I'm pretty sure there's someone new in there." She said calmly, "now though, a boy or a girl? Either would be nice, but what to name you? If you're a boy Charles will what Charles Emerson Winchester the IV, I don't think so you, three is enough don't you think? I like the name Thomas or Timothy, though I doubt your father will. But what if you're a girl now? Ummm. Isabella is already named after your grandmother and aunt both, so maybe after my siblings…What about Elizabeth Lily Grace, that sounds good. Your father will agree I'm sure. Well, enough of this, I have to go check on the little girl in the I.C.U, maybe that'll give me some idea baby." She said giving her stomach one last rub.

***

Sora yawned for what had to be the tenth time during her shift. The beeping of the machines combined with the smell of the I.C.U would do that to a person. She looked at the bed where the girl's small body was laying very still, chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm with the beeping around her. Sora shook her head; Kathy was too young to be here, way too young. But then, so where the majority of her patients.

Sora stood up and could feel (and hear) her back cracking. She moved to the window and gazed out at the busy parking lot below. She could see the young girl's parents as the got out of the car. It had been suggested they go home and see their younger daughter; the hospital would call if there were any changes. There hadn't been any, not yet anyways. Another yawn escaped Sora as she checked her watch one last time. It was 3:00 in the afternoon; Connor should be coming to relieve her soon.

A sound from the bed startled Sora as she had been watching the parents making their way to the front of the hospital. Turning, Sora could see movement under the girl's eyelids, and the movement of a finger under the blanket. She started before her medical training kicked in and she caught hold of the phone in the room, but something told her to stop. _I'll just see if she does wake up._ Sora thought to herself, pulling up a chair she sat on the left hand side of the bed and waited.

"Kathy?" She asked quietly in nearly a whisper, "Kathy if you can hear me, move your hand again, just a little sweetie." Sora waited, the air from her last breath stuck in her throat. Ten seconds went by, twenty and Sora was sure she had imagined it. That is until the youngster's right hand moved up to her face, and her eyes opened.

"Where? Where am I?" She asked looking around with her eyes and then trying to sit up.

"You're in the hospital Kathy, there was an accident, and it's ok. Stay down." Sora said soothingly as she slowly guided the girl to lie back down on the bed.

"Where's mama? And Daddy?" She asked, sounding more like a five or six year old then a ten year old.

"They had to step out for a bit, but I'm going to call them, they may even be back. But you have to stay lying down; you hurt your head pretty badly." Sora waited for a small nod before going back to the phone and dialling down to the receptionist's desk. "This is Doctor S. Malone, hi Kat." She waited as the girl down there replied back, "I need Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre up to the I.C.U right away, along with Dr. C. Malone pleases. Yes, as soon as possible. Thank you." She concluded before sitting back down beside the girl.

"What happened to Becky? Is she ok?" Kathy asked her as soon as she was re-seated.

"Yes, she was fine, she broke her arm but she'll be as good as new in 6 weeks or so." Sora explained, "Your parents are on their way up now. They should be hear any…." But Sora didn't get to finish before the door burst open and she was surrendering her seat to Mrs. McIntyre.

"Kathy! Sweetie are you alright?!" Her mother asked, or more demanded.

"I have a bit of a headache Mama, and a sore back. But that's it." Kathy replied.

As if on cue Connor stood in the doorway and spoke, "that's to be expected. There's no blurry vision though?" he asked her and she shook her head, "that's great! However if your vision blurs or you get dizzy, get your parents to call me right away. And try not to sit up for a while ok? Dr. Malone? I think we can give them sometime to catch up first, but I would like to run some simple tests in about an hour or so. If that's ok with you?" He asked the McIntyre's, who could just nod.

Sora walked towards the door, but gave Kathy one last smile before stepping out of it. She made it half way down the hall before leaning against the wall and sighing. There was a smile on her face, but she was tired. Connor just spoke quietly, "lets step into my office Sora, we can talk there." Sora nodded before following him a little ways more to the frosted panned door, with a plaque reading "Dr. Connor Malone, Head of Neurology" written on it.

"I always found it weird that they never put "M.D" after your name, are you sure you finished med school?" Sora asked her brother, a smile still plastered to her face.

Connor nodded, "yep. I remember the last three years like it was yesterday. Med school was the only reason I didn't marry Honoria sooner you know. Then I had to work for a couple years….Would have been a lot easier to have had the money then to work for it." He said shaking his head.

Sora nodded, "I know that, be thankful you didn't have a child to raise as well. I suppose though, you could have talked Father into giving you the money for everything."

A look of utter disgust came over Connor's face before changing to a grin and laugh, "the only way he would give me money is if I did some business courses as well, which wasn't happening." He laughed again.

A yawn escaped Sora as she attempted a laugh at that. She knew her father's ways all to well; she knew were Connor was coming from. She sighed before speaking, "to true Connor, to true. Hey are you going to be ok here with her? I'll help with the testing first, but are you ok if I go home?" She asked her brother pointedly.

Connor nodded before speaking, "Sure. You have all those people over still don't you? Well, let's go see the patient and then I'll release you with a prescription for sleep, and lots of it." He said with his goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks Connor. That really means a lot you know." Sora told her as she heaved herself out of the chair and moved towards the door. "Let's get to it then." She opened the door and stepped out, heading for the door.

Sora rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted! The hospital parking lot was empty as she crossed it, for which she was thankful. She reached the car in a matter of minutes and pulled out her keys to unlock the door. Sliding in, Sora turned on the car and waited for a minute, letting the car warm up. She looked up at the picture that she kept on her visor and smiled to herself, "in a year or so I may need to get a new photo, now won't I?" She asked herself.

The warmth of the heater only made Sora sleepier as she headed out of Boston city limits and into the suburbs where she and Charles shared their home. The main road curved first one way, then the next for a while. Sora tried keeping her mind on driving and getting home but it kept wandering. How would she tell Charles and the kids if she was pregnant? She threw that worry out, it wouldn't be hard. But the other one…Could she give up medicine? After all it was all she knew, it had gotten her through, and it had introduced her to Charles and the rest of her friends. She shivered. Her friends how would they take that? Probably well enough, after all her kids needed her more didn't they?

While fighting with her mind, Sora nearly missed the turn off. She hit the brakes harder then she meant to, and took the turn a little too quickly. Slowing down she stopped on the side of the road and rested her head on the wheel. She needed to snap out of it, or she wasn't getting home tonight. Sighing once to herself she headed on back down the road. Soon enough her driveway was in sight, and even sooner she was turning in. Parking beside Charles car, Sora put her keys into her bag, and headed into the house, thankful to be home once more.

She made her way to the front door, surprised that no one seemed to notice that she had pulled in. She stepped into the house, and the eerie silence met her ears. It shouldn't be this way. Moving through the hallway to the kitchen, the sound of children's laughing met her ears. Standing at the window she saw the youngsters out side with Honoria, Grace and Margaret, the men sitting on the deck off to the side watching them. Two horses (Honoria's bay thoroughbred mare Hailey, and Sora's older Paint Gelding Sniper) were saddled up and happily letting the youngsters climb in and out of the saddle, and plodding gently around the back yard.

The back door opened for her easily as she slipped onto the deck without even changing. Slipping over to where Charles, Bj, Hawkeye, Sherman and Klinger were sitting she smiled before asking, "is there one there for me possibly?" They all jumped, causing Grace and Margaret to look around. Honoria barely looked up as she helped bounce Erin into Hailey's saddle.

"Welcome home Sora, at last." Grace said with a smile as she led Sniper over to the deck, Rader's son Jack squealing in the saddle.

"Thanks Grace. Hey where are the rest?" She asked noticing that a number of people were missing.

"The dinner party is tomorrow Sora; some people went shopping for some more formal closes." Charles told her as he turned around to face his wife, "my god Sora, you don't look that well." He said.

Sora didn't get a word out before a head of bouncing brown curls came running towards her, "Mama's home! Hi Mama!" Isabella said with a laugh as Sora picked up the young child.

"Hi sweetie. Are you having fun?" She asked.

Isabella nodded fiercely, "Yes Mama! I teach Jack to Ride Hailey and Snip!" She said a hint of pride in her voice.

Sora smiled and hugged her daughter, "good job sweetie." Sora told her daughter.

Soon enough though Isabella wanted down, and the men wanted to know what had happened at the hospital. Sora was exhausted but explained the situation. After her second beer though she held up one hand in defeat. "That's enough," She told them with a laugh, "I am exhausted! And I plan on going into bed now." She said. A chorus of good-nights followed her into the house. Sora smiled once more out the door to see Grace and Honoria leading the horses back to the stables, much to the children's dislike.

Sora smiled as she got changed and rolled into bed. It had been a half decent day really. Now she could sleep and tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow she would receive a call from Dr. Conway, confirming her suspicions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7. Two Announcements.

Sora smoothed the folds of her light green dress down over her belly and smiled. Dr. Conway had called at breakfast, and to Sora's relief had confirmed what she and Grace had believed. Patting her belly once more she couldn't help but think about the evening to come. How would everyone react to the news? Charles would be happy, of that she was sure. Her friends were bound to be happy as well weren't they? After all, it was new life.

But the second announcement, Sora cringed. Ever since she was a young girl she dreamed of being more then the broodmare her father wanted her to be. Sora had dreamed of going to Harvard and getting a medical degree, with or without the help of her family's money. When she had found out that she would be having her first child though, she everything had broken down, except that dream. _I'm lucky I didn't ruin Markus with it…_ Sora thought to herself. Being a single mother, pursuing a Harvard education with no help, well it was nearly impossible. Only nearly though, after all she had made it! And now she was going to give it up to be as her family had wanted her to be? A broodmare that sits at home and cares for her children.

"Sora? Are you nearly ready?" A soft voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Nearly Peg." Sora called back before moving to the door. Opening the door she could see that Peg, Grace, Margaret and Patty were standing there, ready to go. Sora sighed and shook her head, wanting to close the door so badly. Instead though she motioned them into the room and closed to door behind them. "I need help." She said softly before sitting on the bed and looking up at her friends.

"You don't have to sound so upset. I thought we agreed if it came back positive it would a happy thing. Didn't we?" Grace asked her eyes locking on Sora's. Leave it to Grace to get right to the point like always. That was one of the things Sora loved about her baby sister.

"That's not the problem Grace," Sora started before seeing the confused looks on the other women's face, "sorry, I'm pregnant that's why the hospital called this morning, I just…" Sora was cut short as Margaret bounced over to her and caught her in a hug.

"Sora that's amazing! Congratulations! Does Charles know yet?" She asked. The look in Sora's eyes after she had asked told Margaret her answer, "why not? I hope you're not trying to hide this from him. For god sake I can't believe you held off this long! Oh!" Margaret hugged her again.

Sora couldn't help but smile and return the hug. She could remember two years earlier when she had announced that Isabella was on the way. A round of hugs and congratulations came from the rest of women present before Sora could answer some questions, "I'm not trying to hide this from him Margaret, I just haven't been home, and well…It comes with another announcement that's not as happy. I'm giving up medicine, I can't do both. My children need me more I think. Maggie will be able to replace me I think..." She trailed off as she noticed none of the women present looked shocked, "what?" She asked confused.

"That's the only reason he doesn't know? Sora if he can't accept that then he isn't fit to be a father. Come on, we can tell him now if you want." Patty suggested with a shrug.

Sora shook her head before speaking, "No, tonight. I'll tell everyone at the dinner party. Which we will be late for if we don't hurry." Sora replied as she got up and headed for the door, the rest right behind her.

***

The night was going well; the food was amazing, the music soft and calm. Sora was anything but. The girls had helped her come up with a way to announce it, just say it. It worked for them didn't? As for the medicine part, all agreed that no one would (or should) hold it against her. Right before the end of the meal though, Sora couldn't help but drain her glass of wine before standing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have two announcements to make." Sora said, her voice quivering a bit, "first, it is with great anguish and pain that I announce I have decided to give up medicine to stay home and raise my children. If I learned anything from Korea and the last couple days it's that they need me more then anyone else. I've already missed out on Markus's life, I won't on Isabella's." There was a murmur of approval from the group that was sitting in front of her. She looked to where Peg and Grace sat together, nodding their heads for her to continue. She took a deep breath before smiling; it would be fine now that the first was out. "The second is a little more cheerful. In about 7- 8 months – give or take – myself and Charles will be welcoming another child to the family…"She didn't get the chance to get the rest out. A cheer lifted from the table and congratulations were passed around.

"Are you sure Sora?!" Charles asked his blue eyes wide.

"Positive. At least the test came back that way." She said with a grin.

Before she knew it Sora was being hugged and congratulated from all different angles. Charles just looked at her dumbfounded for a minute before jumping up and hugging her tightly. She returned it, resting her head on his broad shoulder, tears of happiness leaking from her eyes.

"I'd say you owe me $20.00 now there Bj." Sora heard Hawkeye say.

"Me as well." Sherman piped up.

"Wait a minute! Klinger bet against it too. Someone get their money from him." Bj said with a laugh.

Sora turned around and grinned, "What am I hearing? You guys were betting on this?" She looked at them for a second.

"We're doctors Sora, you had every symptom going. Why wouldn't we?" Bj asked her with a laugh.

Sora shook her head, "well I suppose it's comforting to know that not everything changes isn't it?" She asked with a grin. She turned back to Charles with a questioning look, "and you didn't even have a clue, is that what I'm to believe?" She asked her husband who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well now, I had my suspicions, no matter how hard you were trying to hide the symptoms. However, you have been putting in a lot of hours, little sleep and the stress of having these hooligans around, I chopped it up to that instead of believing that we could possibly have another little one on the way."

Sora just smiled and sat back down, still shaking her head, "I'll buy that for now Charles."

The night passed better then ever thought. Everyone was more excited about the news of a new baby to even worry about Sora retiring at such a young age. By the time the night ended though, Sora felt like she was drained. Everyone had wanted a dance with the mother to be (again), and by the time they made it home, Sora had just enough time to check on her children before finding her way to bed, and falling asleep.


End file.
